Inside the Heart of a Blossom
by naptownbaby
Summary: A Shinobi must never show emotions" She kept true to that, Kept up a mask infront of anyone who saw her. But what happens when Someone wants to break that mask. Will she ever let him in? ItaSaku, ItaxSaku, Itachi Sakura. Mention on other pairings.


Sakura walked the path to the memorial site with her "brother" Naruto like she did every year since that day

Sakura walked the path to the memorial site with her "brother" Naruto like she did every year since that day. She would put on her black Kimono, tie her hair up and wait for Naruto. When he got there she had a light breakfast waiting or him so they could eat before their walk to the memorial stone. After breakfast was cleaned the duo would head over to the Yamanaka flower shop and pick up two flowers for each of them. Saying goodbye to Ino they would head off to the part of the city where no one would venture. Once they got to the gates they bowed to them and placed one of their flowers on the ground at the entrance. Once each had said what they wanted to say they would start off to the Memorial stone. Here they would search for the name of their lost loved one. Placing their hands on the name they say a silent prayer blessing them in their after life, when the prayers were said the remaining flowers are placed at the base. She never shed a tear during these visits.

Over the years Sakura had hardened her emotions, locking them away somewhere in the back of her mind. "A Shinobi must never show emotions". She would always repeat those words if her emotional shell began to falter. She started this change on the first day they visited the stone, a year to the day after the death.

_She had cried everyday since the memorial service was held. She completely broke down, locked herself in her apartment, threatening never to come out. Ino and Naruto would go and check on her every few days but they never received an answer. Naruto knew not to just enter his friend's house when she was emotional, he told Ino that it would be much safer to their health if they just knocked and left. When Sakura didn't show up at the hospital for a few days Tsunade personally went over her place to check up on her student. She was so worried for Sakura; she was like a daughter to her. Seeing how hard her "daughter" had taken the news, she gave Sakura some time off to get herself together. _

_Days later Tsunade had to physically carry the girl out of her apartment to the hospital to check how her health was doing. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the memorial, and she wasn't going to start now. Tsunade thought it would be best if she took Sakura off the work roster and keep her at the hospital to watch over her._

_Everyday Naruto would come by with Ino and bring fresh flowers from her shop. As days became weeks and weeks became months, Ino's visit's became less and less her family had given her control of the shop so she had to be there. Naruto, on the other had was there daily, though she wouldn't speak, he would tell her all the things going on around Konoha. He would go on about how he thought Hinata was cute and how nervous he was about asking her out. Also about Ino and Sai getting together, somehow she managed to get over her crush on Shikamaru. He thought maybe that had something to do with him and Temari. But every little event that happened around the village he was there telling it to Sakura._

_It was the day before the anniversary of the memorial and Naruto was telling Sakura about his plans for the following day. He was going on about how he would stop past Ino's and pick up some flowers. One he would leave by the entrance gate, the other he would leave at the memorial stone. _

"_N-naruto"_

"_Aaah" yelled Naruto, not really expecting to hear Sakura's voice. "ne Sakura-chan your talking again, I was so worried that you would never talk again. We were all so worried about you that's why baa-chan put you in here. I hoped you noticed I was here every day by your side. You never respond to me so I jus figured u were out of it. We have so-"_

"_NARUTO" she yeled to stop his rambeling, She didn't know why she decided today to start talking again, but she thought it had something to do with Naruto visiting the memorial stone._

"_ano, Naruto, can I come with you tomorrow when you go visit"_

"_S-sure, lemmie go get Baa-chan to see if your ok to go" he said kind of nervous at her request._

And that's how the routine started, every year for the past five years. Yet each time she and Naruto came to the stone they never seemed to notice the black eyes of a cloaked figure watching their, no her, every move. He studied her every year they came noticing her change in attitude, her lack of emotions. he was studying her, trying to figure out why she came to visit if she had no emotions. Tonight would be the night he would finally approach her, find out her secrets.

_Back with Naruto and Sakura_

"Naruto, it's time to go." She whispered to him.

"Ok Sakura-chan, I wonder if he knows we visit him every year, if he looks over us."

"I'm sure he does Naruto, lets head out."

"Hai" with that they turned to leave.

Sakura paused for a moment looking over her shoulder_ "Good bye Sasuke" _she said in her head so that no one could hear.

The two figures ventured down their own paths towards their houses, while the one dark figure in the shadows contemplated the reasoning for her pause. He stood and jutsued outside of the village gates.

"Later tonight I will find out your secrets Kunoichi-san"


End file.
